As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system (IHS). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Furthermore, digital displays are becoming increasing popular for use with information handling systems in both the consumer and business environments. Digital interfaces possess certain advantages over traditional analog interfaces in that digital interfaces have higher bandwidth and experience less interference in their signals. As a result, the electronics industry has begun a steady migration away from analog interfaces such as Video Graphics Array (VGA) toward newer digital interfaces such as Digital Visual Interface (DVI) and High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI). This transition has fostered the creation of a display protocol, such as the DisplayPort interface, developed by the Video Electronics Standards Association. DisplayPort addresses certain encryption problems exhibited by alternative display protocols, such as DVI and HDMI, and provides a much higher bandwidth.
Despite these advances, numerous legacy devices still exist that use older or alternative display protocols, i.e., VGA, DVI, HDMI, and many more electronics are likely to include these standards for the foreseeable future. Thus, manufacturers have included display converters to convert DisplayPort signals to those of these older or alternative display protocols. These display converters provide backwards compatibility with the legacy devices that may not use DisplayPort. However, many of the current display converters are bulky, not aesthetically pleasing, and must contain active electronic circuitry to perform the display conversions. Having such electronic circuitry in particular contributes greatly to the large size of these display converters which my reduce portability and may result in degradation of display quality. Thus, a system that includes a compact and inexpensive display protocol converter with no active electronics may be desired.